Book One: Lower than Low
by Naive Goth
Summary: Full summary inside. Anzu's Three friends must unemo her before she goes to the darkside. STupid Yami turning her down! But maybe the infamous Ishtar Twins and Bakura Brothers can help.
1. Chapter 1

**Book One: Lower than low**

_Summary: Hannah Laughlin, her brother Klein, and Hannah's friend Nani go to Domino high, with the impossible "King of Games" Yami Motou, and the infamous "Ishtar twins". Even the Bakura brothers go there. When their good friend Anzu, Class President and overall over-achiever, is turned down by Yami, she goes more emo than Hannah. It's up to those three, with the help of the school's triple twins, to save her from herself. Because a darker power is after her. She has something it wants. Inspired by Kelly Clarkson's "Low"_

"Hey, Yami?" Anzu asked, her voice practically shaking, her heart racing, her stomach full of butterflies. He turned around.

"Hm? Is this gonna take a while?" he asked indiffrently, unaware of her discomfort.

"Um...," she began.

"Hold these," he said, handing her a pile of books and then proceeding to adjust the ponytail holding his spiky, multi-colored hair back from going skyward. He took the books back. "Thanks. You were saying?"

"Um, Yami?" she said, fidgeting. He looked beautiful- radiant today. It was a bright and sunny spring monday. the wind blew his spiky bangs across her view of his sharp amethyst eyes. His tan skin shone in the light (though it was no where near as tan as Marik and Malik's). He was in a hot gray muscle shirt with gray slacks, and a thick, black, studded belt that held his game deck around his waist. He waved a girlish hand in front of her face.

"Anzu? You in there? Could you possibly tell me what you want? My grandpa and Yugi will be wondering where I am if I keep standing here in the courtyard," he said. She blinked.

"Oh! Um, yeah, sorry," she grinned and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Well, I was wondering if you'd, go on a date with me...," she stuttered out. He blinked, then sighed, letting his arms, still clutching his books, slump.

"Anzu, why'd you have to go and ask that?" he asked rehtorically. "I... I don't WANT to date anyone right now. And besides that you're... you're plain. There's nothing particularly special about you- just another over-acheiver." He turned to go. "I'm sorry Anzu. If you want, you could call me sometime?"

Anzu was trembling. Tears growing n her eyes, she shook her head. "N-no..., no thanks..." He glanced back at her. An immediate look of pain spread across his face and he hurried back. Slipping his books into only one arm he wiped away the tears- and she flinched at his touch.

"Anzu, please, don't cry..."

"I... I can't stop...," she breathed, sobbing, tears rolling donw her cheek. He glanced around the empty courtyard, sighed once more, and then turned, and hurried off. And he left Anzu there crying.


	2. Emo Me

**Book One: Lower Than Low**

**Chapter Two: Emo Me**

"Hey sexy ladies!" Klein said, smirking, as he entered the room. He was the hottest thing since Duke Devlin in that school (If you could call Devlin hot. Well, the girls liked him.) The girls giggled to themselves. Indeed, Klein WAS hot. Hot, vain, slow at academics, and usually acts like a self-centered freak of nature. ((Read Love, Life and the Universe for a more three-dimensional look at Klein.))

"Hey Klein," one girl said worriedly, running up. She had short, choppy brown hair, hazel-green eyes and an average skin tone, usual japanese schoolgirl figure. In uniform, of course- for the girls, a gray skirt and white shirt. Klein was dressed in the boy's uniform- gray or white slacks, his gray, and white or gray shirt, his white. Really, it was more a dress code than a uniform. Anything white or gray, skirts for girls, don't show your belly button, nothing bigger than a simple insignia. Also, collars couldn't be cut too low. Anyway, Klein had spiky, jet black hair and intense, reddish-purple eyes, with a slim, athletic figure.

Ah, away from the horrid descriptive paragraph, "Yes my good friend Nani," he said with a sparkling smirk. Nani frowned.

"Get your head out of your ass and come on! Anzu has got weird marks on her arms!" Nani exclaimed, grabbing his arm and dragging him off through the classroom.

"What do you mean?" Klein asked. Nani shook her head.

"Look!" she said, pointing.

In the corner was the brunette Anzu, and she was furiously erasing... her arm? There was a deep red mark on it, and besides eraser pieces, a bit of blood was smeared over it. Klein stared, dumbstruck.

"She's a masochistic emo!"

"Myuu? Who's a masochistic emo? Me?" a girl said, walking up behind them. She had hair that went about to midway down her back, in the most intriguing color(s). Green at the roots and for the bangs, strawberry red for the rest of it. It was straight, hanging free today. She was dressed in a gray tanktop and gray skirt that looked like it was all one piece. She had a slim, athletic, not-particularly-feminin figure from toning and swimming. This, was Hannah.

"No, well, yes," Nani began. "Erm, ah, Anzu, she's... erasing her arm."

"Myuu! That's horrible! Who knows which limb will be next to vanish!"

Klein and Nani sweat-dropped at this very random approach to a very serious situation.

"She's BLEEDING!" Klein said. He gave Hannah a push towards Anzu. "Go find out what's wrong."

Hannah grumbled something and walked up to Anzu, who quickly hid her arm. "Hello," Anzu said with an obviously forced smile.

"Hiya. It's no use hiding it, I'm a masochistic emo too," Hannah said sweetly, a smile on her face. Anzu frowned.

"I am NOT a masochistic emo!"

"Suuuuure you're not... and I'm the head of a flock of preps," Hannah said, rolling her eyes. Anzu muttered something, and Hannah ignored it. "What's wrong, Anzu-chan?" Hannah asked, sitting down in the desk next to hers.

"I asked Yami out on Friday," she muttered. Hannah blinked.

"Oooo, so your long-time crush dissed ya. That sucks."

Anzu looked at her. "What should I do Hannah?" Anzu asked numbly.

Hannah thought a moment. "Well, considering my inexperience for these events, though my blatant weakness of my heart's unstable emotions in a situation somewhat similiar, I'd try to find a way to either cheer up, or cry my eyeballs out until they were dry. Yout best bet is to do something you enjoy and hope you get better," she said, all in one breath. Anzu sighed.

"But, it makes me feel better to be... masochistic."

"Then you can do that too! Sometimes I resort to that," Hannah said. Anzu smiled weakly.

"Thanks Hannah-chan."


End file.
